Who I am
by Wiggy-The-Red
Summary: Ch.IV is out and rewritten verry well by Jollyolly. Tsuzuki meet someone very important to him, even if he didn’t know this and Muraki want his beloved Shinigami … well, read to understand … I am bad in summary. Muraki x Tsuzuki and ? x Tsuzuki
1. Chapter 0

**Who I am**

By: MOI ! (Wiggy-The-Red) Who else?

Based on the manga Yami No Matsuei (descendant of darkness)

Pairings: Muraki x Tsuzuki and ? x Tsuzuki

Summary: Tsuzuki meet someone very important to him, even if he didn't know this and Muraki want his beloved Shinigami …well, read to understand… I am bad in summary. Muraki x Tsuzuki and ? x Tsuzuki:

Contain: yaoi, scen sex and maybe rap, you choice

**WARNING**: this is yaoi. boy x boy! there could have sex between men. You are WARNED! I am not responsible for the rest!

* * *

. 

Chapter 0

'How strange.' that was all what Tsuzuki could think He didn't know where he was, but wasen't scared. The sky was red and all around him was dead. No birds, no people, no screams, no lauter: Nothing, only de wind. The trees, the grass, all were dead. He could only see on the horizon, the dark earth that joined the red sky. Then, he noticed something. He was naked, completely naked, from head to toe but strangely, that didn't disturb or ashamed him at all. Then he noticed that he was in the middle of some track, and it seemed to lead up to a very big house that he hasn't noticed before. This house was very old to de first glance, but it wasn't less beautiful. It was dark, as it had been uninhabited since years. He headed towards this mysterious house without fear, only thinking he would find something there. He didn't know what was there but he walked and stopped in front of the big stairs who led to the door of the house.

"_You finally cam."_ a man voice echoed in his ears. This voice was beautiful, but Tsuzuki couldn't see his owner. He stayed here and waited.

Then, a tall man comes from the door. He was tall and thin. 'I can't see his face.' thought Tsuzuki, but he can see that he was supposed to be a very attractive man. He had long black hair and had who flown with the wind and was dressed in some European old clothes. He was very tall, a head more that his size, was broad-shouldered, had a thin waist and very long legs. He was like some dandy from the XVIII century. He was very beautiful.

"_You don't know how long I have waited for see you"_ the man slowly went down the stairs to meet Tsuzuki.

"_I have waited for you, waited for you even before your birth"_ the man was now a few steps in front of Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki lowered his eyes. He didn't know why, but he only knows it was better to not see him. Then, the man was only an inch in front of him. He grabbed Tsuzuki shoulders and hugged him in a slow movement.

Our Shinigami didn't understand what happen. He only knows that he was in the nude and that some mysterious man held him to his chest. The stranger rested his head against Tsuzuki shoulder and sighed.

"_I don't know you and you don't know me. But I know that my love for you is bigger than all you can think. I can't misunderstand. Your eyes are the proof."_ He pulled away only inch to see the two purple eyes and then, his hands slowly slid from his shoulders to rest on his waist. The two hands were like silk on the naked skin. Tsuzuki shivered and a lightl blush came on his face. He tried to see the face of the unknown man in front of him but couldn't see anything. It was to dark, and he can only see his chin and his lips, but the upper side of the face was in the shadow.

"_You are beautiful. More beautiful than I thought and hopped."_ he pressed his lips on the purple eyed Shinigam's forehead. His lips were cold and made Tsuzuki shiver. The blush of this one only becomes harder.

The man smile of the reaction _"You are so cute, you know that?"_ he squeezed Tsuzuki waist against him. The Shinigami didn't react, nor try to push back the man.

"Who…" his voice was locked in his throat, like the see of the mam had chocked him more than what he think. "Who are you?" the man stroked his cheek in some kind manner his touch like some cold silk on his burning skin.

"_It's not the time. You'll know soon, but not now. Now that I have finally found you…"_ he put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to press his lips on the purple eyed Shinigami's one in some chaste kiss. Even if the kiss was only of few seconds, his lips were so cold that it hurted Tsuzuki head. _"Wait, wait until our next meet. I'll see you soon, now that I know who you are. I'll tell you one day all that you want know. Until then, see you."_

The next thing that Tsuzuki saw was something on the unknown man's forehead glint. It was a green light that glints on his forehead. Then, when all around him disappeared in, he could hear a far away voice sayed:

"_Until then. … I love you."_

He waked up in jump, but no man was there, no red sky neither dead tree. He was in his room, in some night T-shirt and and boxer. He looked outside by the window. There were the same bloomed Sakura trees. 'Was it all a dream?' no, it couldn't be. His arms were in goose flesh and there stayed this cold that licked his lips. This kiss was real. He could feel it. 'I haven't seen his face. Who was he?'

He looked at the clock and saw that he was late too work. He run out of the bed and prepared himself. He would think of it later.

* * *

. 

You want to know more or don't understand ... juste read it and answers will come. ( HA HA HA HAHAA, I am evil, and I like it.)

You like it? Review if you wish. You can say what you want in the review. Thanks!

PS: the title isn't a question, it is an affirmation. And sorry for my bad english!


	2. Chapter I

**Who I am**

Based on Yami No Matsuei

Pairings: Muraki x Tsuzuki and ? x Tsuzuki

WARNING: this is yaoi. boy x boy!

For any more information, read it in the previous chapter

ps: the text between °'...'° is demon speech ; "..." is people speech ; '...' people thought

* * *

. 

Chapter I  


"Sorry! I'm late!" shouted a joyful Tsuzuki by opening the door that led to his office, who was his partner Hisoka.

"And what is the difference of the others days?" say the one who had to do all the papers work. "You are always late or somewhere else, so don't say it so happy please."

"You are so mean whit me Soka! I came late today because I had a very strange dream! It's not my fault!" say Tsuzuki in his puppy form. "This is not a good excuse Tsuzuki. Take care or I'll take it on your pay." A petrified Tsuzuki turned his head to see the owner of the new voice. "Ta-Tatsumi… You were listening?" "Yes, and what kind of did you do to come late? Hum?" say the enmacho secretary, Tatsumi. "It's nothing, but why are you here Tatsumi?" says the purple eyed shinigami to change the conversation. "I am here to send you a new case. There were inexplicable murders in the city of Kyoto."

The atmosphere became very serious. "Five people were killed. Here you have the photos"

The photos were very gore. The first's was a woman with longs black hair, she had the right arm tear out and the half of her neck missed. The second's was a young girl, a teen, according to the only left side of his side, because the right side was as if someone would have bitten in it. In the third photo, there was a man. With him, all the inferior half of his body missed and his gut were on the ground. The fourth, a woman, have a big hole to her from her chest to her stomach. Stomach, pancreas, lungs, heart, all missed and only an empty space remained. The last photo was a young boy, eight or nine year old. Strangely, he had not been bitten or torn to shreds.

All the victims were blind and have all white eyes. Their face looked as they had seen something very scary, eyes widen and mouth open. But the last body was different. He has white eyes but didn't look scared; on the contrary he looked sad. The only marks of blood on his body were the two red tears which had fall from his eyes and stained his pales cheeks.

"Who did that?" asked the now sad Tsuzuki, not looking at anything except the last photo, the one that had pained him the most. "who can do such atrociousness?"

"All that we know now it's that some demon is behind that. The marks of the bit prove that it is a demon of middle high.

Hisoka walked toward Tatsumi, returning him the photos that he saw. "Were all the victims blind?" "No, it's the demon that did this…" Tsuzuki suddenly stand up and look Tatsumi, always with his photo in the hands. "Why is the last one intact, except for the eyes?" Hisoka flinched at the too bigger pain that emanated from his partner. "We don't know now, but the brothers Gushoushin are studying why this boy doesn't have the same dead."

Hisoka fell on the ground. "Hisoka, what happen? Are you all right?" Said the purple eyed Shinigami, when hi caught his partner. This one pushed him back abruptly,

"Your emotions… they are to hard… please, hold yourself… stay away." The empath couldn't bear the too strong feeling that had Tsuzuki when he looked at the pictures. Too much pain!

Tsuzuki restrain himself when Tatsumi came to pick up Hisoka off of the ground. "I am sorry…" he looked hurt, but made a great smile "I forgot something in my room, I'll come back as soon as I find it." Then he ran out of the room, ran out of the agency of JuOhCho to stop near a sakura tree. He took his breath against a beautiful bloomed sakura tree.

'Why… why do I always hurt people around me? Can't I be normal like everybody?' He says this with putting his arm in front of his eyes so that nobody can see him cries. Even with that, we can see tears fall down his cheeks and he laughs in some manner that only mad people laugh.

---

"Here we are, Kyoto, the old capital of Japan. Where do we start?" Hisoka asked Tsuzuki, but this one was to busy, looking at cakes exposed in a shop. "BAKA!" he hit his partner's head "I said: Where do we start?"

"AAWWW! So mean! Don't stress, like all the murders were on the night and we haven't any clue, we have to only wait"

"And we eat cakes to wait." Hisoka say in some exasperated manner "We have three hours and we will NOT only eat a cake during all this time. Now, tell me want do you know about this case."

"Well…" Tsuzuki tried to remember all that Tatsumi and the file said. "It's a demon that only attacks in the night, has no definite victims, can make people blind and has sharp tooth."

"In truth, we don't know very much." He says in a tired way. "First, find a room, and then we'll separate to find the demon." say the little empathy. The Purple eyed Shinigami know that they always must work in pair but his partner will find some excuse to be alone.

Hisoka knew that something disturbed his partner, he can read it in his emotions, but he had to stay even a little moment alone, without his partner's emotions.

"It'll be faster if we separate. Don't worry, it'll be ok." And they went towards a hotel, to rent a room.

The night came and the two Shinigami left each one in opposite direction. Tsuzuki walked in a big park tried to find any traces of demons. He heard something move behind a bush.

'Could it be our demon?' He ran in the direction from which the noise came and took out from his coat's pocket a fuba.

"Come out, you monster" he says, jumping behind the bush. But the only monster which he found was a cat with a little bird in his mouth.

Anger came to Tsuzuki head. "Release him right now!" His voice was very cold and his and his eyes were filled anger. The cat looked those two purple orbs in silence. He saw in those eyes a glint and something that no humans can see. The cat released the injured bird in the ground. The cat moved back but stilled keep his eyes on those of the Shinigami, and he ran as fast as he could.

Tsuzuki knelt and took in his hands the dying bird. "Shhh… calms, don't try to move." He say with the most beautiful and sweet voice. "I'll stay with you until the end, so relax. Don't think of nothing, just relax." The bird, at first panicked, listened to the voice and relaxes. Tsuzuki smiles and sang some sad lullaby. The bird, who was relaxed now, started to breath frantically. Our Shinigami tightened lightly his hold, to not allow the bird to move and hurt himself. This one tried to struggles but the clamed again. He looked the man in front of him and closed his eyes. Blood dripped from Tsuzuki hands. The bird was more injured than he think. He put the bird in the ground and looked at his bloody hands. Then tears mixed with this blood.

"Where ever I go, I bring only death." He smiled, a sad smile, and looked at his bloody hands. He gets up and heard a noise behind him.

Someone looked at him.

It couldn't, he was in his spiritual form. How can a human see him? But he was. This person looked at him. He was a man, a businessman looking at his suit. He had between thirty-five and forty year old, short black hears. This man eyes fixed his. In only few seconds, Tsuzuki was out of view. He ran away, because it isn't good to be seen by human.

The businessman stayed there. He never saw something like this, something as beautiful and scary, all in the same time. 'Have I dreamt? This face, those eyes and those tears… But why he cried?" The man went towards the place where had knelt Tsuzuki and saw the dead bird. "Who are you, strange angel?"

A powerful growl resounded in the entire park and minutes after this growl, he heard something run in his direction. The businessman saw something big, as big as him. And then, when he could finally distinguish the beast, someone pulled him away and his head hit a tree and he faint.

Tsuzuki was the one who pulled the businessman away. When he heard the growl he ran where he had seen the man before. And he was right, the demon wanted to kill the businessman. After the man fainted, The Shinigami faced the demon. He looked like a big white wolf, except for the face that was all black with a big horn in the middle. His mouth was decorated with many tooth and slaver dripped on the ground. Strangely, he didn't open his eyes. His paws ended with big claws.

"You are the one who killed all those people?" asked Tsuzuki who tried to restrain his anger

°'And then? What do you want to try to do if it is so? Then please, moves away and let me play with my prey'°

"I'll never let you have him, and you'll pay for your crimes" The power that emanated from him made the earth around him move and a powerful wind, made by his energy, raised the dust up.

°Ha ha ha! Do you want to challenge me? You fool! What a mere human can do against a demon. Even as a Shinigami you can't stop me. I'll show you my power and it'll be the last thing that you'll see.°

Slowly, the demon opened his eyes to reveal two yellow like-cats eyes. Energy emanated from the demon eyes and shot the Shinigami's one. He only closed them and then opens to reveal the two intact purple orbs.

°'No! Why aren't you blind? … But, this colour, could it be … he'll have to give me some explanations!'°

"What are you talking about? And who must give you explanations?" Tsuzuki didn't understand why the demon didn't attack him.

°'I have to go. I let him go for this time, but I'll come back. He is my prey and a demon never let his prey escape.'° And with these words say, the demon disappears. The man on the ground moaned in pain "Damn, I can't let him here alone!" Tsuzuki sent one of his birds to find Hisoka and knelt in front of the man. "I'm sorry for you, you don't have very luck to meet me."

The Business man awoke with the sound of his alarm clock. 'Oww, my head! What happened?' then he remember all and get up in a jump. Strangely, he was in his room, changed in his pyjamas. He didn't understand what happen.

"Everybody, today we have tow new members in the company. First, I introduce you Hisoka Yosuki. He'll work here only a few days as training period. And here is Tsuzuki Ayato who is the substitute to Aya, who has recently given the birth to a very beautiful girl. So, be gentle with them."

"Hey Hiro, see the two new comers? What do you think about your new partner?" say the man near the businessman who was last night in the park. The called Hiro turned his head to see his new partner. 'What the… he exist really? I didn't dream it?' he thought when two amethyst eyes looked at him.

°'You didn't say that it was him the Shinigami who would come. You trick me!'° The demon argued with someone hided in the shadow.

"You didn't ask for it. You were too pretentious about your power… but if you are scared, I'll tell other demon to do the work."

The demon looked furious. °'I never say that I can't do the work, and be careful, don't forget with who you talk!'° the demon open instantly his eyes to scare the man in front of him, but only a chuckled was give in answer.

"Your trick doesn't work on me and you know that. Do your work and don't dare make a scratch on my Tsuzuki or you'll regret it. Just bring him to me as agreed"

Only one blue-grey eye could be seen of the unknown man.

* * *

. 

I'm tiered (or dead)… fiuuu, it's too much for my little brain, but we don't have anything without pain.

I suppose that everyone know which is the mysterious man with the blue-grey eye? I don't have to tell you, do I have?

Thank you to read and sorry for my mistake in spelling.


	3. Chapter II

**Who I am**

For more information, see the previous page.

* * *

. 

Chapter II  


Hiro, the businessman who was attacked in the park, couldn't understand what happen at all. 'Wasn't he only a dream?' how could the man, the beautiful angel that he saw in the park, who even cries for the dead of a bird, be in the same place as him? The man looked on his right and saw his temporary partner. This one looked at him and smile. 'How could he be human? He's too perfect.' Then he heard a sigh behind him and saw that all his colleagues, as well men and women were caught by Tsuzuki beauty.

"Don't you all have something to do?" asked the smiling Hiro which was amused by their attitude. "Don't be so egoist." said on woman. "How lucky, I would have liked to be in his place" "And the other is too young" spoke a man to a women, and all leave to their work.

"Excuse me" heard Hiro to his right. It was Tsuzuki who tried to take his attention, but the other was too busy to hear what the others say, that he hasn't heard him.

"Humm… Excuse me!" Hiro jumped from his seat by the shock.

"Oh, forgive me, my mind was elsewhere. What can I do for you?" asked him, a little ashamed.

"Would you tell me where Hisoka is, I am looking for him?"

"He is in the rest room, the second door at your left. Do you need help to find it"

"No, it'll be ok. Thank you." Tsuzuki get up and go to the indicated direction. He found the restroom where Hisoka was. But this one didn't look well.

"Are you all right Soka? You look pale." The purple eyes Shinigami was always too worry for his partner. "I'm all right. It's just that I feel too many emotions here… do you find something on him?" Hisoka was in sweat and wanted to bring his breakfast up on the table, but Tsuzuki looked at him with worried eyes and he could feel that he was worry. "The victim is Hiro Natsuhito. He is 34 years old and don't have bond with the demon."

Hisoka flinched one more time on the table. Tsuzuki wanted to help him but he know that he'd only worsen all. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki ran near him "I'm ok, I just need some fresh air, but did the Gushoushins found something on the demon that you saw yesterday"

"Yes, this is a demon that only lives in forest. Someone must have summon him and made a pact." He remembers the two eyes of the demon "and he has the power to make people blind with his eyes, so don't look directly at him if you see him. He tried to blind me but it didn't work"

"You didn't tell me that! Do know why it didn't work?"

Tsuzuki thought in silence why he wasn't blind. "No, I really don't know why, but that's not the question. We must save Hiro Natsuhito. Have you felt someone with bad thoughts about him?" Hisoka sighed and remember his headache. "No, he is very popular in here, not as much as you, but popular."

Tsuzuki blushed hardly at those words. He knows that many people looked at him, but he only thinks because he was new here. "Don't say stupid things! They looked me just because I am the new"

'Always so naïve' Hisoka only smile "We must find something to follow Hiro. According to what you tell me, he can see us in our spiritual form."

"I have all planned! You'll invite us to dinner" Tsuzuki looked very serious as if his plan was very good.

Hisoka blinked twice "Why should invite you two to dinner? Why don't you invite use?"

"He he… it's… I used all my money in a cake shop. So if you can help me…"

Hisoka became red of anger and a big KRACK was heard in all the floor. And every body saw a calm Hisoka left the restroom, as if nothing had occurred. People looked in the restroom and saw a semi-conscious Tsuzuki lay on the floor with a funny look and a chair broken near the big bump on his head.

----

"I'm very happy that you invite me to dinner, but I no, I can't today. I am very busy." Says Hiro

"Why no? Pleeeeaaaasse, we don't know many people here so we'll like to invite you to a dinner. Don't say no." Tsuzuki, in his puppy begging form and with his big amethyst eyes, was only irresistible. Even the cold Tatsumi was tricked by those eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'll come." 'How can I say no looking at this face?'

"Yay! Tank you, Hisoka'll be happy!" He looked very happy, because Hiro accepted the invitation, but, more than all, he was happy because he'd have a free meal.

Hisoka, Hiro and Tsuzuki were now in the restaurant. They had spoken about all and nothing. The principal goal was to protect Hiro and leave him the least possible.

"You have good appetite Tsuzuki. It's the proof that you are in good health." Hiro look Tsuzuki ate the meal in font of him as if someone could take it back

"He only eats so when he doesn't have to pay the bill, don't you Tsuzuki?" This one only smile and nod with a joyful, but messed with food, face.

"Tsuzuki, can I ask you something?" Hiro was a little awkward by his question, but he had to know if he only dreamed this. "What do you want to know Hiro?" says the purple Shinigami with his usual smile. "Well, I would like to know if you were in the park yesterday in the night."

"Yes I was in the park. Why this question" He looked as he didn't understand the question, like if it was normal.

"… well, I saw something in this park. It was like some big best ran toward me and before I heard a growl. It could be stupid but, do you saw something?"

"No, but I heard two dogs fighting near where I was. This is what I suppose you heard."

"You are, it could be dog's fight. Well, it's time to go. I tank you two for the meal, but I have to go." Hiro got up from his chair and leave the restaurant. Now, the two Shinigami were alone. "He didn't saw the demon, it's a good thing. Do you think he'll go through the park, Hisoka?" this one nodded "Yes, he live in a flat on the other side of the park. He has no choice but to cross the park. The demon'll wait there for him. We have to be there and found the demon before he found him"

And that's what they do. They went to the park before Hiro can putt a feet in.

"Hisoka, try to find the demon with you empathy. It wouldn't be too difficult."

"I know! Just let me concentrate a second… I found him! He's near the fountain and he waits his prey. I don't feel any other presence." Then many voices ran in Hisoka hear. His empathy went too far. He caught his head and knelt on the ground but he succeeds on create a new shield around his mind.

"Are you ok or you need rest? I can handle this alone you know."

The younger Shinigami got up and looked at Tsuzuki with hard eyes. "Don't underestimate me. I am more stronger than you think. Let's go!"

The amethyst eyed Shinigami was saddened for his partner but don't disobey him. They went to the direction were the demon was and he found him hidden behind trees looking for where his prey was.

"If you want him, you'll have to deal with use first." Hisoka and his partner were just a few meters behind the demon.

This one turned his head to look for the arrogant boy who dared to speak to him like that. Even with his eyes closed, he could saw the aura of the entity in front of him. °'And you think I am scared by those words, you poor fool.'° He turned completely to face of the two Shinigami. °'Oh, and you cam with a friend… wait a minute, I know you. Even if I can not see you distinctly, I recognize you. Only you have this kind of aura. You'll never found someone with this powerful and evil aura… well except _him_, but _he_ isn't the same as you, _he_ is a powerful wizard but even so, even with his blood, _he_'ll never be as powerful as you when you are not restrained.'°

The amethyst eyes were full of anger now. "How dare you! Don't talk of me as if I am one of yours. And who were you talking about just now?"

°'He called me and made a deal with me, you'll find who he is, it's only question of minutes. But first, I have to deal with your little friend.'° He turned his face to Hisoka, who was shocked by the revelations of the demon.

"Hisoka! Don't look at him! Close your eyes! Now!" the young, shocked by his partner hard cries obeys and closed his eyes. "Even a Shinigami can be forever blind if he looks in his eyes, but on me that don't have effect. So don't open your eyes." The demon opened his eyes and saw the young Shinigami in front of him. '°He is absolutely delicious and such a whit skin. I bet his flesh is tender, don't you?°' says the demon, licking his tooth.

"Don't even think to lay a paw on him, he is not your." Tsuzuki looked anger. The demon turn his yellow eyes where the powerful Shinigami was, do something that looked like a smile and ran toward Hisoka. Tsuzuki tried to follow the demon to stop him, but something invisible around his throat pulled him behind, against a tree. The demon took Hisoka in his mouth and tightened his grip to make the young boy faint.

His reflex before to cries desperately his young partner's name was to took something in his coat's pocket and throws it in the direction where the demon ran away.

"I don't know who hell you are, but release me or you'll regret it." He tried to break this invisible thread, but others caught his hands and held them on the opposite side of the tree, behind him.

"How rude you are Tsuzuki. I only tried to catch your attention my dear. After all, I haven't seen you since long; you know?"

"Muraki!" In this only word, man could feel all the hate that the most powerful Shinigami had for this man. And from the shadow of the trees came someone all in white out. An angel? No, a monster hidden behind some angel mask. "So it was you, who deal with this demon!"

The only thing Muraki could do, seeing those amethyst eyes full with anger, was to smile. 'You don't know how I love your eyes when you are in anger my beloved.'

This smile only fed the anger in Tsuzuki. "Why. I want you to tell me why you deal with this demon, why he tore to shreds all those people and why he took Hisoka." The first answer was a chuckled, but then the mad doctor answer. "Isn't it obvious? The answer to your three questions is: _you_. Because I wanted to see you again, because I wanted to see your eyes with anger, pain, sadness and other emotions, and because I want to deal with you. Those are the precisely answers to your questions.

Muraki came closer to the always tied Tsuzuki and was now only an inch to his face. "I deal with this lower class demon because his has the ability to blind people. And because no others eyes can match yours, I prefer that they aren't. You are thinking of the last victim, don't you? You want to know why he wasn't dead like the others? I'm going to tell you. I wanted him to be engraved in your mind because this one I killed him myself for you."

Tears could be looked in Tsuzuki eyes now. He remembers the sadness on the last victim's face. "Why… why do you do that? No! Tell me what'll you do to Hisoka!"

"I don't know yet, but if you want him, you have to give something in change, my beloved. I bet you know what is it don't you" he whispered this last sentence in Tsuzuki ear and ran his left hand through the chocolate hair. He lowered his head and liked all the length of Tsuzuki throat with the tip of his tongue. This one could only shiver. Was it fear or pleasure? Even he didn't know.

"I have sent a Tsukaima to pursue the demon who took Hioka, why will I need your help?" Tsuzuki tried to stop Muraki who was now running his other hand down his chest.

"Tsukaima … Are talking about this little white bird that was following the demon?" he took off his coat's pocket a little white bird who seconds after, made a "poof" noise and transformed himself in a normal Fuba. "Oh, I didn't think it was your. Here, I give you back." He reached Tsuzuki Fuba near to his face, so he can identify it as his and put it in his pocket. He did all this with a ear to ear smile.

Tsuzuki recognized his Fuba and growled "Damn you!"

"Now, do you want to deal with me?"

* * *

. 

You all don't know how much time I do to write this chapter… an eternity!

My computer had caught a worm… so mean the people…

Now, after hours to rewrite this chapter, I'll rest my eyes a little.

PS: Sorry for the pitiful beginning I havn't more imagination.

Review if you like


	4. Chapter III

**Who I am**

For more information, see the previous page.

* * *

. 

Chapter III

"Now, do you want to deal with me?" says the mad doctor. He knew that Tsuzuki will do all in his possible to save this 'little brat' as he called Hisoka.

Tsuzuki tried as hard as possible to break the invisible string that held him to the tree, but his efforts only brought him to bleed where the strings touched the skin. Muraki saw the red line that ran down the Shinigami's throat. The blood lust holds him. This red blood on this white skin, how could the famous vampire resist? He moved down his head and liked the blood off. 'So tasteful… I want more! More of it, more of him...'

"Muraki!" the voice of Tsuzuki brought him back to the reality. It wasn't time for this.

He went up to Tsuzuki's ear and whisper with his husky voice "It was so irresistible, and your blood is so tasteful" then he moved away "These strings are made with women's hairs, they are very strong. If you struggle, you'll only hurt yourself."

"Tell me what's the deal" He was resigned to do all the possible to save Hisoka. Muraki had already done too many bad things to this one.

"I like to see you submissive when your eyes want to shred me. Well, the deal is to stay two days and two nights with me, only this." A delightful smile came on his face like if the two were two old friends playing. Tsuzuki looked sceptical. "And you promise to release Hisoka if I stay two day with you? Why would I believe you? Who say that you'll do what you say after have what you want?"

Muraki only grinned and his mechanical eye glowed in a sinister blue. "Nothing. You'll only be certain that if you don't agree, I'll make him suffer, mentally and physically, for the rest of his afterlife. Even if you kill me right now." The strings around Tsuzuki loosen their grip and fell on the ground. Tsuzuki was free. Free to punch the man in front him. Free to kill him right now. But he didn't do it. He knew that the doctor's threats weren't jokes, and even if he was Muraki, the man who tried to take his body and hurt Hisoka, he didn't want to see someone died again. Even if this someone was a bloody mad murder.

Muraki reached his hand toward Tsuzuki "So, do you agree?" Tsuzuki's beautiful purple eyes were now filled with sadness. "Can I do differently?" Tsuzuki whispered for himself, not even hoping for an answer. "Of course you have. There're always many choices, but everybody has to select or sort out them. So tell me; what's _your_ choice?"

Tsuzuki looked at the always reached hand and took it. At the same time Muraki's smile widened and he tightened his hand on the one in his. In an abruptly movement, he pulled on Tsuzuki's arm. The purple eyes Shinigami fell on the doctor chest and a light blush came on this one cheeks when a powerful arm snacked around his slender waist and close the distance between the two bodies.

"I'm sure you made the right choice my dear." Says Muraki, as he held the Shinigami's chin with a hand, forcing him to look in his eyes.

In a white light in a fall of immaculate feathers around them, the two of them disappeared.

-----

"You can open your eyes my beloved, we are arrived." Tsuzuki had closed his eyes and hold the man in front of him tightly without realizing. He suddenly pulled him, like if he had hugged a dangerous snake.

Tsuzuki looked around him. He was in a very big European living room. "Where are we?"

"It's my family house. I don't come often here, but for you my dear, I want the best." Muraki tried to get closer to a moving back Tsuzuki until his back hit a wall. Then Muraki took advantage of the chance to close the distance, only allowing an inch between them. He put his two hands on the wall, each one near Tsuzuki head, not allowing him to move. He lowered his head near Tsuzuki ear and whisper in a very seductive voice.

"You don't know how attractive you are, Tsuzuki. All on you is so sweet. Your eyes, your smell… your taste." He slowly sucked and nibbled the lobe of the ear near his mouth.

This gesture send a shiver down the purple eyes Shinigami's spine. He really didn't know why, the only hot breath of the person he was supposed hate the most, mad him react like that. When this one nibbled his ear, all he could do was to turn his head on the opposite side. Muraki moved his head back to see the face of his beloved. He couldn't restrain a smile as he saw reddening blush on the smaller pinned man.

"Well, if we don't prepare ourselves now, we'll be late for the dinner." The doctor says while he moved back from Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki looked Muraki with questioning eyes.

"Well yes, I have organized a little dinner for us two. Don't look at me with those eyes, like it was something don't credible. Now we have to change because the restaurant where we go is a very luxurious one."

Tsuzuki looked strange, like something disturbed him "What is it my dear? Do you have a problem?" Muraki saw directly that Tsuzuki wasn't normal and looked deeply in his amethyst eyes "Tell me what's wrong."

"Hem… it's … it's that you say we'll go to a luxurious restaurant and… hem… I didn't bring changing clothes with me."

Muraki blinked twice and chuckle. "You are so fun my dear. Of course you didn't bring others clothes. Who do you think I am? I already think of this. Here in the room you'll find some news clothes I chose for you. I'm sure they'll suit you."

Tsuzuki followed the owner of the house to room in question. He found in a beautiful and very big bedroom, on a king size bed, two set of suit. One was all in black, except for the shirt and the tie, and the other completely white.

Muraki sat on the bed and looked toward the beautiful Shinigami "Please, change you." Tsuzuki took his new suit and looked Muraki "A-are you staying here… when I change?" Muraki nodded "Of course. I wouldn't miss this for nothing in the world."

Tsuzuki blushed brightly. He didn't like and wasn't used to been looked when he changed. But he does it. It was for Hisoka. He knows that the mad doctor had locked Hisoka up somewhere and wouldn't release him until the end of the deal. 'Well…' he thought 'as long as he is with me, he can't hurt Hisoka.' And on this last thought, he starts to undress, turning the back to Muraki.

Muraki looked at the beautiful unmarked skin from the man in front of him 'I was right, he is only perfect. These skin, those muscles … all his body is a perfection' Muraki savoured each little samples of skin he could see. Tsuzuki, on the other hand, felt this burning lustful glance on his back, and tried to wear his suit as fast as possible, revealing the least possible all his skin..

"My my Tsuzuki. How splendid you are. You are beautiful. More beautiful than I thought and hopped" Tsuzuki looked very gracious in this beautiful high quality suit.

Tsuzuki frown 'Those words… I have heard them in my dream'

"What did you just say Muraki?" the questioned one smiles a delightful smile "I just say that your beauty surpassed all my dreams." And he started to strip him in some gracious manner. Tsuzuki was mesmerized by the alabaster skin and those muscles that rolled beneath it. 'How white he is. And what a beautiful body he has! He doesn't have anything to envy me. 'Then he blushed at his thought. 'What I am doing! He is only trying to trick me! I mustn't fall in this trap.'

"How do I look my beloved?" asked the like-angel Muraki. "Like always. You look like a snowflake, what else."

Muraki chuckled at the answer "You are so cute when you try to be mean Tsuzuki. Well it's time for our dinner my dear. Lets just go." He wrapped his arm around Tsuzuki waist, pulling him closer to his side. And they walked side by side to the car: a delightful white Muraki near a sweaty, blushing and frowning black Tsuzuki.

-----

The car stopped in front a very big building. "Wow! This is a very big restaurant. Only the fact to seat in it must be expensive." Says the purple eyes Shinigami, as Muraki opened the car door and reached his hand to help Tsuzuki to exit the car. "Yes he is." Simply answer Muraki "Now come, our table is waiting for us."

On the entrance, a man waited. "Oh, good evening sir Muraki, your table is just here. Please follow me." Tsuzuki looked choked. Was Muraki that famous, to be know by all the staff they meet? Well, it was really that any one who looked the kike-angel doctor would remember him.

All the guests glanced at them when they walked toward their table. Who wouldn't notice the two perfect opposite looking men?

"Here are your table gentlemen. I'll come back soon for your order." Tsuzuki was a little tensed. He didn't have much the occasion to go in expensive restaurants with his pay.

"Relax my dear. Here you don't have to worry about what others think of you. I have booked all this room for you, to not be disturbed by other's glance." He was right. Tsuzuki looked around him and saw no other table than their. All the room was empty, except the table where they were. With this information, the tensed Shinigami relaxed a little.

The waiter came with two menus in his hand "Here you are." He reached the menu in front of the two men. Tsuzuki opened the menu in his hands. 'What the… it's all in French!' He looked very annoyed cause he didn't spoke a word of French, but Muraki ordered for the two, without asking his guest.

The waiter nodded and went. Muraki looked Tsuzuki, as he could read the questions in his mind. "Well yes, I speak French and I order you '_un steak de cheval à la sauce tartare avec frites_'" and he chuckle at the questioning face of the Shinigami.

At first, the waiter came with two salads and putted the dishes on the table, in front of the two men. He moved the near Muraki right side with a bottle of red wine in his hand. "Sir, the owner wished to give you this wine bottle to thank you for your presence." Muraki took the bottle and look at them name "Oh, a 'Château de Fragues'. You'll tank the owner for this gift. You can go now." With a nod, the waiter goes out of the room.

Tsuzuki looked his dish, then Muraki. "This is only the entrée my dear. It opens your appetite. The principal dish will come later." Tsuzuki took a fork and eat all the salads in his dish in a record time.

"My my, what appetite. Would you like a glass of wine that the owner gifts us?" the doctor didn't even wait for an answer and filled Tsuzuki glass. Tsuzuki took a sip. This wine was very good.

Minutes later someone came with the two meals. On the dish of the Shinigami, was a big horse steak with some sauce on it. Near the meat were an incalculable number of French fries. Tsuzuki eyes shined at the see of the meal. He hadn't seen a so exquisite meal in many years. He cut the meat and put it in his mouth. It was tender and tasteful. He was in heaven.

Muraki, on his side, only ordered an omelette. He looked Tsuzuki eaten his steak with a joyful face. Amethyst eyes met silver's one. "If you don't eat, your omelette will become cold, you know?" Tsuzuki was looking now at Muraki untouched meal, he's dish now empty.

"I don't have very hungry, but if you want it, you can eat it." He offered his dish to Tsuzuki, who accepted immediately.

For dessert, they ate a chocolate mousse. Of course, Tsuzuki ate it like the goal was to put the most around his mouth.

The dessert ended, Muraki chuckle and got up from his chair and walked toward the messed Shinigami. He sat on the nearest chair to Tsuzuki. The doctor holds Tsuzuki's chin with his hand and turned his head so he faced him.

"This chocolate only made you sweeter than you are." He took the napkin and cleaned Tsuzuki's face. "You are so perfect, you know? Only an angel can match your beauty"

Tsuzuki held Muraki's hand and mowed it away of his face "Stop that. Tell me what you really want. Now!" The Shinigami's face became suddenly hard and serious.

Muraki looked the Shnigami with his usual smile. "You already know the answer. It's you that I want."

"I don't believe this. If you really want me, you could have rape me many times in the past, like you did to the others … to Hisoka.

Muraki looked at first surprised, but his astonishment changed into a chuckle, then in a very eerie laughs that made Tsuzuki shiver. "HA HA HA… you don't understand even now. You a_ren't_ like the others. People think that everyone has his perfect copy in the world, some other half of ourselves. You don't. You can look in this world or in an other, you'll never found him, because he don't exist" he took back his hand that Tsuzuki hold. He took his wine glass and brought it to his lips. "God couldn't recreate something as perfect as you twice, and then he creates your perfect opposite, me. but the most beautiful things are always evil, so you are. And because nothing can be perfectly the same or the opposite, so I am too.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuzuki couldn't believe want he just heard.

"Yes my dear. I am you antithesis, but we are both monsters.

"I am not a monster." Says Tsuzuki in a firm voice.

"Oh yes you are. How could you explain that somebody can still be alive after having spent eight years without eat or drink and opened his veins?"

"I am not alive. I kill myself years ago." Tsuzuki clenched his fists on his legs.

"Are you really sure of what you says? Then I'll tell you something: You are not dead. Enma says so to have you as his Shinigami. But you are alive. You are half demon as I. All I do, I do to be liked by you." Muraki voice seemed to be suddenly the voice of a mad.

"You are lying! I am human and not a demon! And if you like me, stop killing people!" Tsuzuki started to shiver and his eyes were now filled with anger, pain and tears.

Muraki only smirk "Oh no my dear Tsuzuki, I'm not lying and you know that. The people in the town were you lived in your childhood knew that to. That's why they hated you, your eyes…"

"STOP THAT!" says the begging voice of a despaired Tsuzuki who blocking his ears with his hands to not hear more and closed his eyes to not look at the pictures of his past.

"Yes, my beloved, remember. Accept what you really are and be proud of it. You are a half demon. Oh, about killing people, this is what demons do to attract their mates. You are made to be mine and I wouldn't give up"

It was too much to bear. Tsuzuki suddenly opened widely his eyes, raised his head up, looked only seconds the ceiling and suddenly faint.

Muraki smile with compassion for the sleeping man near him. "You have to accept what you are or you'll destroy yourself in the end… and I couldn't allow this to happen." He took Tsuzuki in his arms and left the restaurant with his unconscious beloved.

-----

Someone walked in a very long and dark hall of a mansion. This someone opened a big door who allowed the entrance to a big room. The man, who was knelt in front of a very luxurious seat who was seat a man all wore in old European clothes, lowered his head.

"_So what are you doing here? Haven't I given you a mission to carry out?" _the voice came from the seat and was very beautiful and sensual but at the same time eerie.

"I am sorry my Lord, but something came interfere with your plan." Says the knelt man

"_And what is it?" _The voice was sharper than earlier

"Well Sir Tsuzuki has disappeared suddenly. I was waiting to found the demon that does so many problems but didn't found him. Then I tried to found Sir Tsuzuki but he just disappeared without trace. I looked in the entire department but nothing. I beg you to forgive me for my mistake."

"_You are forgiven. Even I can't found where now Tsuzuki is. Somebody has put a spell around him, a very powerful spell. But I hope that it will not repeat in the future… Hiro"_

The kneeled man moved his head up to see the man seat in front of him. "Yes my master. I wouldn't disappoint you." The man on the ground was no one else but Hiro, the businessman who Tsuzuki and Hisoka protected.

* * *

. 

(;-;) I'm happy that people like my story! This chapter is a long one. I hope that you had liked it.

Ah, sorry and sorry Xelena, but you were wrong, it wasn't Hiro. He is only some kind of guard who work for THE BIG ONE. No one can guess what my story will be … because even I don't know. ; P But if you have some good guess or ideas, you can tell them and I'll tell you if they are right, wrong.

Thank for everybody who read and review. Thank you! Thank you! (snif!)

Ps: Don't hope to saw very much Hisoka. He is only here to suffer, but I think he'll apear in the next chapter or the one after this.


	5. wanted

Hi everybody!

Sorry to make you believe that I wrote a new chapter.

Well, I have some announcement to do:

I am looking for somebody who will be able to correct all the gramatical mistakes in the future an previus chapters of my story,. So if you have some free time for help me and speak good English please e-mail me. Thank you! Well, if I don't find someone, I'll have 2 choices.  
1: I'll erase this story and write it in some other language  
2: I'll continu to write even with my mistakes.

I am begging your forgiveness for my bad English, but it isn't easy when you speak several languages, you know?

I have two mother tongues, French and Spanish; I speak German, English, Italian and I am learning two more, Russian and Japanese.

So, be indulgent with me. I'm only a human you know!

Thank you to read it.

Wiggy-the-Red


	6. Chapter IV

**Who I am**

**BIG NEW: **Well, now you'll read something correctly writtedand well, now you can read a correctly written text (except for the comments on, written well by me) hehe

Big thanks to Jollyolly.. She really writes very well. THANK YOU!

An other big thanks to all the people who proposed to help me. THANK YOU EVERY BODY! I'm happy that somebody likes my story.

Enjoy a well written text, and bless Jollyolly (she is verry courageous to correct it... yep.)

* * *

. 

Chapter IV 

In a mysterious, dark room a young boy lays in fetal position. The blond boy is crying and between sobs, whispers a man's name. He tried to move but the red marks on his body, proof of the possession of a mad doctor, pains him and pierces his bones.

"Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki… please, come help me… Tsuzuki… come… please…" Hisoka couldn't stay here. This room… it was a perfect replica of the room where his father locked him up. This same room where he stayed for days because of his empathy. He remembers. He remembers all those days, his loneliness, his sadness, and this day. The day when he saw a murder, he believed he saw an angel killing a woman, but it wasn't an angel. How can an angel be so cruel? He remembers what happened after, when the murderer saw him but this memory, the curse on his body, hurts him more.

-----

'Mmm…it's so soft. I don't remember having bought such soft sheets and blanket,' Tsuzuki thought. But it didn't matter. He was warm and comfortable and didn't want to get up. He tried to move an inch but found he couldn't because something held him tight. Then he realized the warmth on his back and an arm around his waist and he tensed. The arm around his waist tightened its grip and pulled his entire body against the one connected to that arm behind him.

"Good morning, my beloved." whispered the sensually soft voice of the doctor in his ear. Instantly, Tsuzuki yelped jumping out of bed and Muraki's grip. The doctor couldn't suppress a chuckle at seeing the reaction of his beloved.

"That's a strange way to say hello, my dear. I was hoping for a kiss" Muraki looked down at the brunette who had fallen on his rump, legs spread wide, clad only in his boxers. The doctor sat upright, pulling down at the blanket revealing his bare chest. His shoulders and his torso as white as the pants that he wore. He observed the purple widened eyes that were riveted to his white skin.

"Well, I think I like seeing you in that position…" his eyes slowly taking in the delightful scene before him. Not understanding Muraki's meaning, Tsuzuki looked down at himself and noticed his lack of attire. His face reddened as he hastily pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around himself.

"Who the hell told you to undress me!" cried an outraged Tsuzuki.

A smirk crossed Muraki's face. "You fainted, don't you remember? We were talking and you collapsed, so I brought you back to my home. I couldn't let you sleep in your clothes, so I took them off. You should thank me."

Tsuzuki got up from the floor and without a word, started to dress.

"My dear Tsuzuki, what are you doing?" asked the white doctor to his angry beloved.

"As you can see, I am leaving. How can I stay with you, you psychotic doctor!"

Muraki started to laugh as if he had heard the best joke in his life. Tsuzuki, now dressed, glared at him as Muraki rose from the bed and slipped into a soft grey yukata. "What is so funny! Don't you believe that I'll leave?"

"You won't leave. And do you know why? Let me refresh your memory. Do you remember your little cursed friend? And do you remember that if you don't obey me he'll be hurt?"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. _'How could I have forgotten Hisoka!'_ "Please, don't do anything to him. I'll do as you wish." Muraki smiles as he walks before the Shinigami. He grasps Tsuzuki's chin in his hand forcing the brunette to face him.

"Oh, I don't doubt it, my dear, I don't doubt. Now that you are dressed, let me take you shopping and buy you a more suitable wardrobe."

Tsuzuki frowns. "Why would you buy me clothes if I'm going to stay only two days?" He didn't understand why the doctor would spend his money on him.

"It's quite simple." Muraki said, "I want you to be you most beautiful, my dear. You know that I appreciate beautiful things, don't you?"

"Do as you please, but you're wasting your money if you think I'm wearing anything you buy me. And for your information, I am not a thing!" Abruptly, he jerks his chin from the doctor's grip. Muraki laughs at his beloved's last remark.

Dropping his hand to his side, he shrugs. "As you wish, my dear Tsuzuki. Oh, and about me wasting my money, that's up to me. Who knows? You may change your mind and want to stay here with me." The doctor moves to the closet to begin changing into his usual white suit.

Staring at Muraki's body, Tsuzuki swallows hard and forces his eyes to look at the window. "I will never do that." he hisses as his violet eyes glare hard.

The white doctor grinned madly. "Never say never, my dear Tsuzuki. No one knows what the future may hold, not even I." Tsuzuki glare intensifies.

-----

In JuOhCho, everybody was on alert. Tatsumi had searched on Earth, but could find no trace of Tsuzuki. Watari scoured all of Gensoukai, but sadly, their purple-eyed friend was nowhere to be seen.

In the palace of EnmaDaiOh, Konoe was now talking with Enma about the matter.

"Have your men found him, Konoe?" asked the powerful voice of Enma.

The old man shivered, dreading Enma's reaction. "No, sir. We have sent all our available Shinigami to Earth, but no one has been able to find him or Hisoka."

"The second one missing is of no importance, but you **_must_** find Tsuzuki as soon as possible."

"But, sir, what about the other cases? We can't send all the Shinigamis to find Tsuzuki!"

A heavy silence fell upon the room. The great Enma spoke in a calmer voice. "You are right Konoe, we can't forget work. I'll send three Shinigamis of every district of JuOhCho to Earth and the others will continue their work. You can go now." Konoe nodded and quickly departed the massive room leaving Enma alone.

Enma clenched his teeth. "He is mine now. I won't let you take him." he vows knowing perfectly well who wanted the invaluable Shinigami. And it was done; three Shinigami of every district were sent to Earth to find Tsuzuki.

-----

After many hours of shopping, night falls on Kyoto and the two men head toward a fair.

"Tell me, Muraki, why do I have to wear a kimono and you don't?" Tsuzuki asked the doctor who wore his usual white suit.

"Foolish questions don't deserve an answer, but because it is you, I will tell you." answered Muraki. "In public, I want you to be your most beautiful at my side." People around noticed the magnificent couple. The doctor offered his arm to the Shinigami. He hesitated before taking it and they proceeded into the fair. Unbeknown to the couple, someone was observing them.

Much as he hated to admit it, Tsuzuki was enjoying himself, in spite of being in the doctor's company. They saw many attractions, ate an abundance of delicious sweets (Tsuzuki the most, of course) and managed to win some prizes.

When Muraki had stopped to buy the brunette an ice cream, they heard a voice calling Tsuzuki's name.

"Good evening, Tsuzuki. Delighted to see you here." Tsuzuki turned and instantly recognized the smiling man in front of him. "Ah! Hiro! I'm happy to see you, too."

"I am glad to see that you are all right. We heard that you changed company. What a shame and after only a day with us."

Tsuzuki gave an embarrassed laugh and shrugged. "Those things happen."

"Um, can you introduce me to your friend, dear Tsuzuki?" the brunette turned and saw Muraki standing just behind him, an ice cream in his hand.

"Oh, of course. Muraki, may I present, Hiro Natsuhito. Hiro, this is Muraki Kazutaka." The two men scrutinized each other.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Muraki. I worked a day with Tsuzuki in our company." Hiro smiled. "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Hiro." answered Muraki.

"Here is your ice cream, Tsuzuki." Muraki passed the melting sweet toward the Shinigami. "Thank you" Tsuzuki murmurs.

"Oh, you two are together?" the businessman inquired at Tsuzuki.

"No!" Tsuzuki shouts. "Well, now…yes, but not the way you think… you see…"

The pale doctor interrupts, "Don't be ashamed, my dear." He purrs as he wraps strong arms around the smaller man's waist, pulling him close against his chest, all the while holding a steely gaze at Hiro.

Hiro chuckles at seeing the brunette struggle against Muraki's hold. "Well, I must go, but I have this for you, Tsuzuki." Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulls out a small box and holds it out. "I would be very honoured if you wear it."

Muraki narrows his eyes and loosens his hold allowing Tsuzuki to reach for the gift. Tsuzuki gasps sharply. "It's beautiful, but I can't accept this! It must be very expensive."

Inside the box, lay a ring made of silver with an amethyst stone sparkling at the center. The Shinigami pulled it out carefully from the container, marvelling at it. Peering closely, he notices an engraving of a dragon just above the jewel, it's mouth gaping wide and its wings spread. And its eye was a small, blood-colored ruby. Tsuzuki was mesmerized at how the ruby eye seemed to be looking at him. Muraki's cold voice startles him.

"Good bye, Mr. Hiro." The doctor's eyes were hard and cold like the blade of a knife as they glowered at the businessman.

"Yes, I should be going. It was nice seeing you, Tsuzuki. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Muraki." replied Hiro, seeming to ignore the doctor's cold manner. Although the man was smiling, Muraki swore he could see something sinister lurking behind the man's eyes, something he couldn't describe.

After Hiro's departure, Muraki guides Tsuzuki back to the car. "I don't want you to wear that ring in my presence, Tsuzuki, do you understand?" Muraki glanced at the smaller man who was studying the ring.

"All right. If it bothers you so much." Tsuzuki snaps the small box shut.

Smiling at the Shinigami's obedience, the pale man leans down and kisses him on the cheek, chuckling at seeing how much Tsuzuki is blushing. Reaching the car, Muraki opens the door for his beloved. Once settled, they head for the house.

"Why did you sit so far? Come here." Muraki pats the space next to him. Tsuzuki gulps. After a moment's hesitation, he slides next to the taller man. Instantly, the pale man pulls him on his lap, his fingers parting Tsuzuki's kimono, caressing his smooth chest. Tsuzuki whimpers as Muraki wraps his other arm around his waist, pulling him tight.

"You are so soft, Tsuzuki, so desirable. You don't know how much I have wanted you. And here you are, all for me." He slides the kimono down the trembling man's shoulder and softly kisses the tender skin between shoulder and neck.

"No, Muraki… please… stop!" Tsuzuki pleads. The poor Shinigami squirmed uncomfortably in the mad doctor's arms, but he made no move to defend himself, remembering that Hisoka's life is depending on him.

"You won't stop me, beloved. I have wanted you from the moment I saw your photo in my grandfather's archives. You are destined to be mine and no one else's." And after those words, the car comes to a halt. "You are home, Mr. Muraki." Tsuzuki went red realizing the driver must have heard everything.

"Thank you, Sakaki" says Muraki, releasing the brunette. Tsuzuki quickly pulls the kimono up on his shoulder, scrambles for the door handle, and bolts out the door, tripping over his feet. Muraki grins. "Thank you, you can go now, Sakaki.

The doctor walks up to the entrance to find Tsuzuki, flushed and waiting. Once open, they both step inside, the large door shut firmly behind them.

Under the light of the full moon, two Shinigami wander in front of the large house, searching. Having turned up no clues of their missing friend, they depart, leaving Tsuzuki to his fate.

* * *

. 

WOW! I love how it was rewritten. I read it again and I find it more interesting like this. he he!


End file.
